This protocol uses an antibody produced in a mouse against malignant gliomas to treat children with recurrent malignant gliomas or medulloblastomas. Initially, patients are studied by radio-labelled antibody brain scanning and then if antibody reaches the tumor, it is used in escalating doses of treatment.